A Legacy Discovered
by TheMineTeen951
Summary: 2 years after the death of Joe, a letter is discovered uncovering the true plan he left behind to kill the ones that killed him... Rated T for: Moderate Violence and Language and One Moderate, Gory Death Scene. Part 3 of 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Chapter 1 – The Discovery**

It had now been 2 years since the day Joe had died. It happened in September 2012, the year Alex Robin had tried to forget. The day he lost his best friend, Cameron Zachary. The only upsides to that month were that Joe had been killed, and Mordecai Quintel and Margaret Robin had got married.

Alex was now 15, and was now in Boarding School with his good friend Max Quintel, who was Mordecai's brother. Alex was a robin (Margaret's brother) and Max was a blue jay. The school which was now their home was 10 miles away from where they originally lived. The teachers piled homework on them to their breaking point, the school was full of bullies and everyone was treated like dirt.

Only one person in the whole school was sympathetic to Alex and Max. His name was John Miller, who was originally their sergeant in the SO team. He taught Alex and Max PE in private lessons, making sure they had fun as well as getting stronger.

"I hate this school." Max said, walking to their next class, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but our old school was better than this crap." Alex agreed with him, as they continued the rest of their 8 hour schooling.

**MEANWHILE… **

At the prison which Joe had lived in for 7 months, a group of his old cellmates had received a package from two of the guards. They looked excited, but it was eventually dulled down by the guards.

"Don't get your hopes up guys; we've checked it for anything useful, right Dave?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I checked it, otherwise I'd lose my job…I think I checked it…" Said the guard uneasily, as he wondered off looking confused. The prisoners opened the package to find a letter with a few files inside.

The letter read:

Dear Cellmates,

If you are reading this, I am dead. I have been brutally murdered by one of the ones I have told you about in the past. Yes, I'm talking about…them. Paper clipped to this letter is the escape route of this crappy prison shack. Use it well, and don't get yourselves caught. Also, my legacy I have been plotting is on the back of this too. It was my final plan to kill Margaret Robin once and for all, but it failed halfway through. Now, I wish for you to carry out my legacy, and complete out the plan I had failed to execute.

Signed, Joe Kickass (K.I.A)

After everyone flipped through the letters, grins appeared on their dirty faces.

"He wants a couple of people dead? Like I always say, blood for blood, life for life. They killed Joe? We kill them." All the prisoners nodded and got ready to put the plan into action. This plan was brutal, and would end badly. This plan was to kill everyone who killed Joe in such a horrid way, no-one could detect who did it.

Alex, Max, Mordecai, Margaret and Rigby were all in grave danger.

_Ooh! A cliff-hanger at the end! That'll keep you guys wanting more! The first part of the legacy begins next chapter…_


	2. Chapter 2: Parent's Evening

**Chapter 2 – Parent's Evening**

The next day at the Boarding School, it was parent's evening for Year 10 and 11. Mordecai and Margaret showed up for Alex and Max. Although the boys had no parents, Mordecai and Margaret were their legal guardians. But when they heard everything from the teachers, it wasn't pretty. They said things like:

"Fall asleep constantly."

"A waste of space."

"Hand in homework late."

"Immature little hellions!"

This hurt the birds' feelings, because they knew that the boys were trying their best to keep up with everything, they just got piled with work, driving them to exhaustion. When they talked with the headmaster, he had a different opinion about them.

"I know they can do their work, but they seem distracted. Has something happened to them in the past?" All of a sudden the memories of 2012 flooded back into Mordecai's brain.

"Hello Mordecai. I've been waiting a long time for this." Mordecai's face went slightly pale and started to lose balance, but Margaret supported him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded and sat back up. Mordecai turned to the headmaster.

"Well, something happened two years ago to us and Alex and Max. It's imprinted on us and none of us can forget it, that's why they're distracted." The headmaster thought about this for a second.

"Okay. I know it isn't easy to forget something like that, and in the boy's cases, it's trickier than I could imagine. But I'll see what I can do." He said, smiling at them.

"Thanks for your time." Margaret said politely, and they got up and left. While driving home, they saw Alex and Max walking on the pavement near them.

"What are they doing?" Mordecai asked. Margaret shrugged and they kept driving. But then Margaret spotted something that made her worried.

"Stop the car for a sec; I want to see who they are." Mordecai gently parked the car and got out. Two people were walking behind them, each wearing a black hoodie. But suddenly the wind got stronger and blew down their hoodies revealing two tattoo-covered faces. Margaret gasped at one faces.

"It's…it's…Slasher!" she whispered. She got back in the car and sat still. Mordecai put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's all right Margaret. Slasher's a huge jerk anyway." He smiled at her, and she hugged him. Outside the two men revealed knives from their pockets. Neither of the birds noticed that, but the man and Slasher kept walking towards Alex and Max.

"Are you Alex Robin and Max Quintel?" he asked. The boys put on worried faces and looked at each other.

"What's it to you, jackass?" Max asked rudely. The men revealed their knives and attacked them. They both dodged the first swing, but the second knocked them to the floor.

"What do you want from us?" Alex yelled at them. Slasher grinned.

"Do you remember Joe Kickass?" Suddenly that fateful day when Cameron had died flooded back into his brain, making him shiver uncontrollably.

"_JOE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He looked at Cameron's body, now mutilated by Joe._

"Wait a minute…you're Slasher!" Alex screamed, kicking him in the balls from underneath him. Slasher stumbled back, his hands round his pained groin. Max kicked the other man in the leg, making him stumble back, and then Max got up and punched him in the face. The other man fell down and screamed. Alex and Max picked up their knives and pointed them at them.

"What do you want from us?" They asked. Slasher and the other man looked at each other. They both started grinning.

"We have to finish off Joe's legacy for him. He couldn't do it because you killed him. Now we're gonna kill you!" They kicked the knives out of their hands, and caught them, then stabbed them both in the legs, making them unable to move.

"You're lucky it's just the legs. We'll come back for you later. Then they ran off into the darkness, leaving Alex and Max to bleed to death. The last thing that Alex saw before he passed out was two birds trying to wake them up…

_Okay, a bit of a slow chapter, but I want to build up the suspense for the next chapter… _


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 3 – The truth comes out**

Around 2 hours later, Alex and Max woke up in hospital with bandages wrapped round their tendons. Suddenly they remembered what had happened the night before, when Slasher and an unknown man had tried to kill them.

"Margaret, the boys have woken up." Mordecai nudged to her. She gently awoke and saw they were awake. She gave a sigh of relief and walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you guys last night, I should've tried to help." She said gently. Alex put his hand on hers.

"It's all right Margaret; the good thing is we're alive." Margaret smiled at her brother.

"Those men last night said something about 'Joe's Legacy'." Max piped up from the other bed, "Alex, do you know anything about it?" Alex shook his head sadly and lay back down. But then something flashed back into his head, something he had forgotten for two years…

**FLASHBACK – FEBRUARY 2012, 12:34AM, JOE'S APARTMENT***

"_Come on, we have to break the door down to get into the apartment." Rigby whispered. Cameron took a step back and rammed the door down. They crept inside the apartment and looked around. Then they noticed a sheet of paper lying on the table. It read:_

'_Rent Collector, I'm out for the evening. I will come back at 20:00.' Alex looked at his watch. It read 19:30._

"_We've got ½ an hour to do this. Let's go." He said. While the others were unlocking the door, and noticed something else on the table. It was a few sheets of paper hidden under the note. When he read them, he couldn't believe it. It was Joe's Legacy. He had worked out a whole plan to assassinate them all, using his cellmates to help him. It all fitted perfectly, nothing was out of place. It was the perfect plan.  
>"Alex! Are you seeing your sister or what?" Rigby called from the other room. Alex hid the papers under the note again and went into the other room.<em>

**PRESENT – NOVEMBER 2014, 11:23PM, BROOKLYN HOSPITAL**

Alex suddenly looked uneasy and went slightly pale. He sank back into his pillow looking really worried. The other three began to look scared.  
>"Alex? What's wrong?" Mordecai asked. Alex turned to his guardians now looking guilty.<p>

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you, and it isn't pretty." Alex wearily began to explain what he had seen while rescuing Margaret from Joe two years ago. H explained that he knew about the legacy and what he was plotting.

"Alex, why didn't you tell us?" Margaret asked in a sad voice. Alex sighed heavily.

"I was scared to tell you because I…I…I didn't want you to get scared again. I hate it when you're upset, so I had to keep it secret." Margaret sighed and hugged her brother.

"Alex, you didn't need to go through all that, you could have told me about it." She said warmly. Alex thought about this for a second. Had he really done the wrong thing not telling her? She was his sister after all.

"Alex, sometimes in life you just have to tell the truth. If you bottle it up, bad things could happen." Max said to him in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We better get some sleep then." Alex said. And with that, they all fell asleep.

_*To read the full chapter of that flashback, read part 1 of this series 'The Dumb, The Young and The Lovers'._


	4. Chapter 4: Rachel

**Chapter 4 - Rachel**

A few days later, Alex and Max returned to school. Their class was around 90% boys and 10% girls, and the girls were almost always picked on by the older boys. But Alex and Max were different. They defended them when anyone tried to insult them, making them popular with them. Later that day in English, the teacher had an announcement.

"We have a new girl joining our class today. Her name is Rachel Rose, and I expect you all to be kind to her today. That means you Tom." The teacher pointed at the gang at the back of the class. They merely snorted.

"Rachel, sit wherever you like." Rachel looked around for a place to sit, but no-one wanted her anywhere. Then she saw Alex and Max giving her the 'Come Here' gesture with their hands. She came over to them and sat down.

"Hi." Alex said to her. She blushed very slightly.

"You look quite cute. I like that." She said sweetly to Alex. He turned very red in the face.

"Well, I better introduce myself. My name's Alex Robin and my friend's name is Max Quintel. Our guardians know each other." Rachel turned to Max and shook his hand gently.

"Nice to meet you guys. At my other school, I got bullied constantly. It's nice to meet some nice kids for a change." Her smile was brighter than the sun. Both the boys couldn't resist a smile either.

**LATER, AT THE END OF SCHOOL…**

Just as Alex was about to meet Margaret to pick him up, he saw Rachel getting bullied by a couple of other kids.

"Look at her. She's a blond hair. BIMBO!" one of the boys yelled. Rachel was on the verge of tears, when Alex came up to them and stood up for her.

"What the hell do you think you're saying?" Alex demanded. The boys started laughing.

"I saw what you two were doing in English. Why go for HER, when you can wait a few years? You know why you don't have many friends Alex? Because YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!" Alex grew so mad with anger he gave the older boy a real punch in the face. He fell to the floor as a warm gush of blood streamed from his nose. The other three boys turned to Alex, grinning.

"You're gonna get such a pounding now mate." One of them said. Alex quickly turned to Rachel.

"You may want to look away here." He advised her. She turned away as she listened to the sounds of Alex's cry of pain, the wallop of punches and the others laughing at him. After 5 minutes, they left Alex's bruised, bloody body in the dust. Rachel ran up to him and started shaking him awake.

"That was so brave, what you just did." She said, starting to smile again. She helped Alex up and took him over to where Margaret was waiting. When she saw Alex, it wasn't pretty.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" she asked with a shocked look on her face. Rachel explained how Alex had defended her when some boys were insulting her, and how he took the pounding for her.

"Your brother's really brave." Rachel complimented. Margaret giggled and blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess I had better clean him up at home." She said. Alex smiled at Rachel through the blood and dirt.

"See you tomorrow, Rach." He said, and they each went their separate ways and went home.

_Ooh! Love is in the air for Alex and new arrival Rachel. Will they pull through? Keep reading to find out!_


	5. Chapter 5: Slasher's Part

**Chapter 5 – Slasher's Part**

Two days later, it was Saturday, and Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret had come over to Max's and Alex's. Since they had never had visitors before, Alex and Max tried to make them comfortable.

"Hey Alex, why do you have a scar on your face?" Rigby asked curiously. Alex sighed and slapped his knee.

"I got the living shit beaten out of me two days ago by some jerks." Max then added in something that made Alex blush.

"He was protecting this new girl called Rachel. By the sound of it, she has a crush on Alex."

"What! Why would you think that?" Alex asked in denial. Max nudged his arm.

"Come on Alex, I saw the way she was looking at you in class the other day, she has a crush on you for sure!" Alex then heavily sighed.

"Okay, maybe she does, but we're different. She's a human and I'm a robin. We're totally different species." Mordecai laughed slightly.

"So what Alex? I mean, I'm a blue jay and Margaret's a robin, and we still have quite a bit in common." Margaret giggled at him, then turned to Alex.

"What Mordecai is saying is, you have a great opportunity to get a relationship started, so don't blow it for yourself." Alex nodded, then handed round some biscuits.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Margaret was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. Mordecai had gone out to get a few things and Rigby was doing some 'work' outside. So that left Margaret all alone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She got up to open it, but when she went for the doorknob, a knife stabbed through the knob, knocking it off. She stumbled back against the staircase as a man walked through the now-shattered door. Margaret at once recognised who it was.

"S…Slasher?" she mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here isn't important. I've got a legacy to continue." He stabbed at her, missing her by millimetres. She picked herself up and ran round the house, chased by Slasher. Suddenly she stumbled and tripped over a loose piece of tiling. He loomed over her, knife in hand.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, a bit of ascetism* never hurt anybody. Well to tell the truth, quite a lot of people." He took the knife and started cutting into her arm. She screamed in pain as the knife started to gather her blood. He carved a short sentence of numbers into her arm, which took 5 minutes to do. By the time he was finished, blood was streaming down her arm and the knife.

"Show that to Mordecai. He'll know what's up." And he ran off through the door, as silent as night. Margaret just lay there motionless, paralyzed with fear. When Mordecai came back, he saw Margaret lying on the ground soaked in her own blood.

"HOLY SHIT! MARGARET!" he yelled. Margaret got up and started crying quite heavily.

"What the hell happened?" he asked gently, now really worried about the state of his wife. She showed him the words Slasher had engraved on her arm. They read:

'Life, a second chance'

"What does it mean?" she asked him. "Slasher said you'd know." It wasn't long before Mordecai had put two and two together.

"Slasher was a friend of Joe. And when Alex and Max got injured by them, they mentioned a lega…" He stopped with his mouth gaping open.

"Joe has a legacy. He's using his friends to carry it out for him now he's dead." Margaret sat down next to him and wrapped her wings around him in embrace.

"What are we gonna do Mordecai?" she asked worriedly.

"The only thing we can do. Run…"

***Ascetism (now illegal) was the cutting of your arms and legs with sharp objects to find enlightenment. The Buddha tried this when he was seeking enlightenment.**

_Ooh, another cliffhanger! Slasher's done his dirty work, what will happen next? Read the next chapter to uncover the next stage of the legacy…_


	6. Chapter 6: Angel's Part

**Chapter 6 – Angel's Part**

Next day, Slasher, Angel and another one of Joe's friends met at their hideout. It was in a smelly alleyway where they spent most of their time discussing the legacy.

"Did you do it?" Angel asked impatiently. Slasher nodded. Angel's face suddenly turned into a grin.

"To be honest, I didn't think you had it in you, Slasher. I mean, I didn't think you could carve into someone's arm, especially you being Margaret's ex. So what's next?" Slasher then took out the papers that contained Joe's legacy and read them.

"Angel," Slasher started, "You need to find Mordecai. If there's one thing I know, he'll always hang around Margaret, so he shouldn't be too hard to spot."

"Got it. Find Mordecai and injure him." And Angel started to wander through the town, to complete his task…

**MEANWHILE…**

Margaret's arm still wasn't good. Despite the fact that Mordecai had cleaned up all the blood, she couldn't move her arm without it hurting.

"Can you try moving it slightly?" Mordecai asked. Margaret tried for a second and then gave a small squeal. It was impossible.

"I can't. The cuts are too deep." Mordecai started to look worried.

"We need to find somewhere else to live. First, I'll take you to the doctor's, then we'll need to find another place. It'll be too obvious if we stay at the park's house."

"What about my old apartment? I still own it." Margaret suggested. Mordecai considered this for a minute.

"Okay, we'll try your place." Margaret smiled for the first time that day, and they left the house. While they were walking down, Margaret spotted Rigby talking to Eileen across the street where the coffee shop was.

"Wow Rigby, you've really been through a lot." Eileen said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I just wish I could forget it all." He replied sadly. He started to walk away when Eileen stopped him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Rigby; it just takes some time to forget." Rigby slightly smiled for the first time in a while, and gave Eileen a small hug.

"Thanks for the help." He said, and he walked back home. Meanwhile, the two avians were at Margaret's flat. But just as they opened the door to it, Mordecai heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Mordecai." Mordecai turned round and standing behind him was Angel. Margaret also turned round and saw him.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" she asked. It wasn't long before she put two and two together.

"It that legacy crap isn't it! Why are you here you jerk?" Angel's left arm was behind his back, and he revealed it to be holding a huge baseball bat.

"Oh, you know why I'm here Margaret. It for your asshole of a husband!" Mordecai swore loudly and shoved Angel against the wall.

"Don't you dare insult me or Margaret again!" he said through gritted teeth. Then he pulled him off the wall and threw him down the short flight of stairs leading to the door. When he landed, his face had a few bruises covering it. It's like you couldn't tell who he was anymore.

"Get out of here." Margaret threatened. "And never come back!" Angel got up and ran off as far as he could.

**BACK AT THE MEETING PLACE…**

Angel returned looking very disappointed. Slasher looked grimly at him.

"You didn't manage to kill him did you?" he asked disappointedly. Angel shook his head sadly. Slasher sighed and took out a knife.

"Well Angel, as punishment, where do you want a cut?" Angel suddenly looked shocked ad began to back off, but the other man took a hold of him and got him into an arm-lock. Slasher came over to Angel and gave him a quick, shallow but long cut along his free arm. Blood started draining slowly from his arm and Angel screamed in pain. Slasher walked away from him and went back to the apartment.

"Sometimes when you want a job done, you just gotta do it yourself."


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

**Chapter 7 – The Date**

A few days later, Alex got a phone call from someone. He wondered why he had a phone in the first place.

"Hello?" he said, seeing the number didn't have a name.

"Um…hey Alex. It's Rachel." Alex's face suddenly lit up, as a huge grin appeared.

"Uh, you around tonight?" she asked nervously. Alex remembered Margaret's words.

'_**You have a great opportunity get a relationship started.' **_

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything, why?" He knew what she was about to say.

"Cool! So, do you wanna go out somewhere? Like, dinner or a movie?" Alex considered this for a moment. He'd never been on a date before, and didn't know what to do. He spoke back into the phone.

"Uh, you wanna see a movie? On me?"

"Sure! Sounds great! I'll come round to you at 7:00. See you then!" And the phone hung up. Alex was half excited, half nervous. He couldn't decide whether to panic or to be calm. At that moment, Max walked into the room with a towel round his waist.

"We're out of Body Wash again! Alex, I told you to get some!" But then Alex started shaking Max wildly in a nervous fit.

"Dude, you so gotta help me right now, oh god please I need some advice!"

"Okay dude! Calm down! Now, what is it?" Alex still didn't calm down.

"Rachel just phoned up and asked me to go to the cinema with her and I said its on me which is okay but I have never been on a date before and…!" Alex stumbled back with a red mark on his cheek. Max had slapped him across the face.

"Thanks, I needed that." Alex had started to calm down a bit.

"Well Alex, I think you need to talk to Mordecai. He's been on quite a few dates with Margaret, and he may know a few things."

"Hmm…that idea's not half bad. Thanks Max!" With that, Alex walked out of the apartment.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

There was a knock on the door at around 7:00pm. Alex went to open it, and saw Rachel standing there. She was dressed in casual clothes, just like him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Alex replied.

"So, yeah, I got some tickets to a movie. Sorry I didn't check with you first."

"Don't worry, it's cool. So what did you want to see?" Rachel started to look a tad nervous.

"Um…do you like scary movies?" Alex's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I love them!"

"Great! Because I got tickets to see _Zombocalypse 2: The Return_ in 3D!

"Wait, what age is it?" Alex asked. This would be a problem. If it was rated 18+ ('R' for Americans.) then they would have to get an adult to go with them.

"Surprisingly enough, it's rated 15+ (PG-13), so we can get in to it, because we're both 15. Come on, let's go." And they walked out.

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

"I had a really good time Alex." Rachel said to him, as he dropped her off at her house.

"Yeah, me too. Listen, this may be embarrassing, but that's my first date ever." Rachel giggled quietly.

"Well, you did a really good job at it. I guess I'll see you back at school. See ya." But before she left, she pecked Alex on the cheek, then waved goodbye. Alex suddenly felt relaxed. That was his first kiss, and it really wouldn't be the last.

**AT MORDECAI'S HOUSE…**

Alex had come to Mordecai's house to tell him how his date went. But when he got there, all the lights were off. There was no-one around. Alex put his hand against one of the bulbs.

"Ice-cold." He said. "These must have been turned off hours ago." He walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on. On the table was a sheet of paper which had scrawled handwriting on it. Alex read the paper out loud.

"_Tell me what this code means, and you'll see your sister again. Slasher."_ The code read:

'_00 11 00 01 00 10 01 11 10 10 00 01 10 11 01 11 00 11'_

Alex read the code over and over again, knowing he had seen it somewhere before. Then he realized a terrible thought.

"Oh my god. How did he get this? One thing's for sure, I can't let him use that code again…"


	8. Chapter 8: Car Chase

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's taken so long. I've been on holiday in another country, and I took a lot of time to finish this chapter. Sorry for the wait, and if this is slow for you, the next chapter will be good. See ya!_

**Chapter 8: Car Chase**

In the alleyway where Slasher, Angel and the other man met, it was completely dark. The stars were out, and the moon was new. But it wasn't a perfect night for everyone…

In the alleyway were three bodies tied onto chairs, all unconscious. Suddenly one of them woke up slowly. It was Mordecai, and he immediately became aware of his surroundings. He noticed Rigby and Margaret tied up next to him, and tried to kick them to wake them up.

"Rigby? Margaret? Wake up! Come on guys, wake up." Rigby began to stir a bit, and then was fully awake. However, Margaret remained asleep.

"Mordecai? Is that you?" the bird nodded. "Dude! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" his voice began to fade at the sound of footsteps. Slasher was standing in front of them, with iron knuckles on his hands..

"The final part of Joe's plan. Begins." Mordecai suddenly knew Slasher was talking about Joe's legacy, and tried to speak up, but his words were interrupted by a sharp blow to the stomach, with the knuckles getting him right in the gut.

"Agh! What the hell, dude?" Slasher merely grunted, then gave Rigby and even bigger blow to the stomach, but this time grinding the knuckles into his gut, as blood started to stream down his now red stomach.

"That does that, now for the final part…" he took out from his trouser pocket a 44 Magnum, and pointed it at Margaret's head. But Mordecai suddenly starting moving his chair by consecutively jumping forward until he was in front of Margaret.

"If you kill her, I'm going down with her." Slasher grinned and cocked the revolver.

"Two birds for the price of one." But before he could pull the trigger, two small figures leapt on top of Slasher and started punching and kicking him. At one point, one of them kicked him in the balls, where Slasher starting writhing in pain.

"OW! Not…cool dude…not…cool." The two figures started to untie Mordecai, Margaret and Rigby and, with Mordecai carrying Margaret, ran to a golf cart standing right outside the alleyway. Slasher got up and got on his motorbike, which stood only a few feet away from where they had been sitting.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHITS!" one of the boys turned round.

"NEVER YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL NEVER KILL MY BROTHER!" Mordecai suddenly knew who it was.

"Max? Oh boy! Am I glad to see you!" Max grinned at his brother, and then kept driving. Then he shouted to the boy in the back, telling him to fire at Slasher. The boy in the back continued to take out a Paintball Gun from inside a box in the back of the cart, and then fired at Slasher. One of the shots hit him in the eye, blinding him.

"ARGH!" he yelled. He suddenly knew who had fired the shot.

"ALEX! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THOSE NUMBERS MEAN, OR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Err, there's one problem with your statement, I'm not a man, I'm a teenager, so you can't really call me a dead man..." Alex called back.

"STOP BEING CLEVER!" Alex laughed from the back, and continued to fire. Suddenly a clicking noise came from the gun. Alex suddenly knew that his gun was out of ammunition.

"Max! Got anymore paintballs?" he called to the front seat.

"No! They were the only ones I could buy! They don't come cheap you know!" Alex swore loudly and looked around for another weapon. All that was left was a small tack sitting on the box next to him. He shrugged and picked it up.

"Hey Slasher!" he called to him.

"What?"

"You want to know what the numbers mean?"

"Yeah, why?"

"One hint: PIN." And with that, Alex threw the pin on the ground in front of Slasher's bike. The pin caught the wheel of the bike and punctured it. The bike went head over heels as Slasher was tossed of it onto the gravel below.

"Phew!" Rigby said with relief. "Well, someone's got some cleaning up to do!" Suddenly a thought came to Mordecai's head.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you two be at school?" he asked suspiciously. The boys looked at each other.

"Uhh…an incident involving the toilets and a cherry bomb…it's a long story. Best not explained." Max stuttered.

"Before we head back, there's somewhere I need to go first." Alex said, as they drove on to where he wanted to go.


End file.
